The 24th Hunger Games Jules's Story
by K.A. Le Chat
Summary: The Hunger Games has been around for a long time, and the fact that the tributes from District 2 are fierce is well-known, until now. Soft-hearted Jules doubts she could kill anyone. And of course her little brother Buddy is in the Games with her. She will stop at nothing to make sure he wins. Leave reviews voting which of the characters you want to win
1. Part 1

Part 1: Tribute

Jules looked around the room. It was quiet, soundless, and unusual. Of course it was unusual, today was the reaping. Jules left her bedroom. She had no idea where her seventeen year old brother, Darren was, but saw Buddy, laying on the couch. He stared at the ceiling blankly, terrified.

"Only one slip Buddy, you won't get chosen, and even if you do, Darren said he would volunteer for you," She told him. Being twelve, Buddy's name was only in the ball once, it was Darren and Jules who needed to be careful, we never took terasse, we had enough money to survive without it, being from District 2, but Darren still had six slips, and Jules had three.

"Happy 14th birthday Jules," her dad said. Of course Jules had forgotten it was he birthday, she did every year. If she had been born a day latter, she would still be thirteen today, and would only have 2 slips. Not so lucky.

The morning went by quickly. By the time of the reaping, everyone was so nervous, and Darren still wasn't home. When they got to the square, Jules started to worry, attendance was mandatory, the consequences were great. The peacekeepers already hated Darren,it wouldn't take much to get him killed, everyone hated he, he always stole from others.

Belle Arch, the District 2 escort, put her hand into the big glass ball.

"Ladies first!" Belle said. She stuck her hand into the glass the ball, after a moment of silence, Belle smiled, "Jules Deem." Jules was speechless. It had to be joke. She couldn't be in the Hunger Games. Then she relaxed, there was always a volunteer in her district. But no one did. They wanted revenge for Darren's steeling. Belle went to the male's. She put her hand in, "Buddy Deem," she cried happily. Jules, finally over the numbing shock of her own entering, was once again terrified. She looked around for Darren to volunteer. He wasn't there! Jules looked at Buddy. The likeliness that they both get chosen. And Darren didn't attend the reaping... The would soon be no more children in their family.

Jules and Buddy were whisked off into the Capitol. They were nervous and scared. And automatic allies. Jules had made a promise to herself that she would make sure Buddy wins, even if it is the last thing she would do. Which it most likely would be.

The prep team gathered around her, admiring their work.

"Unrecognizable," said the one that was dyed blue with the pink hair. A man came in. He had pale skin, and curly yellow hair. He told Jules that his name was Starchy, and he was he stylist. Being form District 2, she would have a lovely costume, better than the ones from the lower Districts like 11 and 12.

Jules's costume was nice. It was a gold suit, with a crown. She looked beautiful. And seeing her little brother in a similar costume, she felt her eyes water.

The parade went quickly, and it was soon over. Jules was annoyed that her brother was there, with her at the games, because she wanted him to live, more than she wanted herself to live.

Jules and Buddy sat in the training center together. They had three days to retain as many skills as they could. Their mentor Voider had told them to learn first and show their strongest point on their one-on-one with the Game Makers.

"What do I show the game makers Jules? I don't have any talents," Buddy asked his sister worried.

"Chuck rocks at the dummies, I've seen you do it at home, you've got a perfect aim," Jules answered, she already knew she was going to climb the structures that were set up, she could climb nearly anything, her specialty was trees. The siblings headed over to the edible plants section, and the knife-usage section. They practiced hunting and and fire-making, and they even tried the spearing section. By the end of the few days, the kids had so many new skills, they wondered how they could loose. Of course they knew they could, it was the Hunger Games after all.

The time approached, it was time for the one-on-one with the game makers. The male tribute from District 1 went first, and Jules started to get nervous.

"I'm Saffy, Saffy Blues, District 1, how about an alliance?" Said a girl who had been sitting with the boy.

Jules knew that she was supposed to ally with the Districts 1 and 4, being a career, but she didn't, she was different, and she didn't volunteer.

"No, I'm good," Jules said.

Saffy glared at Jules, Jules was scared, the girl was much larger, stronger, and older than her.

Saffy got called, and left. Jules got up and brought Buddy away from the Career table. The huge boy from District 4 was looking at her funny (and she heard some people call him Chase) and she was mildly afraid of this guy too.

The girls from three and five were talking and didn't seem to notice anyone. They also seemed harmless. Jules sat Buddy and herself down beside them. The girls both looked about 15. The one from 3 stared.

"I'm Ruby, and trust me I don't want to alliance with this girl. She is already planing that girl's death, I think her name is Patience, I would rather ally with her than with Liberty, as I said, Libby is scary," Ruby said quickly. She grinned at the girl and noted to stay away from Liberty, or Monster as Buddy had called her. Of course, she wished that Liberty wouldn't be planing Patience's death, because the girl couldn't be older than thirteen, and little girls were usually harmless. And Jules liked when littler girls won. She was about to ask Ruby in an alliance when Buddy got called. She started to become nervous, and she could feel Buddy's hand shaking.

"Just throw rocks at the dummies, you're aim is perfect, if the pointy end gets stuck in their heart, they are dead, just try not to worry to much, I love you," Jules looked at her brother as calmly as she could. He didn't answer, but headed into the center. It was almost fifteen minutes and then she got called. Entering the arena, she looked around, tall, slippery ropes were set up. _Perfect_, she thought. She climbed them perfectly, and a few other hard things and impressed the game makers with her various skills, and then was told to leave.

Jules and her brother sat with Voider and Belle on the couch. The screen flashed news and finally, the scores. The boy and girl from District one both got 10. Then came Buddy's turn. He got a 9.

"Buddy! How did you do that!" Jules called in surprise and delight.

"Yes, what did you do?" Belle asked shocked.

"I started off by chucking pointy rocks into the dummies hearts, but that got really boring, so I started throwing knives," Buddy said. Of course, a twelve year old shooting knives perfectly would get him a high score. Not the one Jules expected though.

Then her turn came. She scored a 9 too. Jules didn't pay attention to many other tributes. Only a few stood out. The girl from three got an 8, the boy from four got an 11, the girl from five got an 8, the girl from ten got a 5 and the girl from eleven got a 7.

The interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Jules looked at her outfit in the mirror. Starchy had done a great job. The gold dress sparkled, and her hair fell around her shoulders like silk. He managed to make the sandy brown a golden color. Her greenish eyes were coated on gold eye shadow and eyeliner. She felt beautiful. And Buddy, wearing a gold suit, was also handsome.

The tributes from District 1 went quickly, and it was soon Jules turn.

"So my golden girl, what did you fell when your younger brother got chosen at the reaping?" Caesar asked.

"I feel mad, at many people, but mostly at my other brother Darren, he was supposed to volunteer for Buddy, its not fair for a twelve year old to be in the Games, especially when I'm in them too," Jules said receiving a huge cheer from the crowd. It was touching, especially from a District 2 tribute, the females usually went from a more sexy or fierce point of view. Jules was going for sweet. Unusual, but not bad.

They put the tracker into Jules's arm. She felt pain, but didn't show it, she needed to be strong for Buddy. Buddy's tracker was installed, he winced in pain, holding back tears. It was less than twenty minutes before they were brought under the arena, into the launching room.

Jules was separated from Buddy, but not for long. The next time they would see each other, they would be in the arena.

Starchy entered the launch room with Jules's outfit. Dark blue pants, flexible shoes, a blue t-shirt, and a green camo jacket. Starchy put her short hair into a ponytail, and they waited in silence for the announcement to come. Jules drank her water until she had to step into her tube. The minutes were counting down and she would soon be in the arena. She looked at Starchy one last time. Then the announcer's voice came on. She started to move upwards. Sunlight filled her tube. She was in the arena.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: The Games

The arena wasn't too bright, it was the perfect weather actually, Jules wondered how long that would actually stay. She looked around for Buddy, he was on the other side of the Cornucopia. he saw some knives, a belt of five. I knew he would run to it. He was willing to take that chance. Jules couldn't stop him but she could tell him where to go afterwards. Looking around her, she was surrounded by trees, and concrete buildings, and jabberjays. Of course, to make it sound like people are near you. Most likely there would be shadows too. Jules wondered if they should hide in the buildings or in the forest. She chose the forest. Motioning to Buddy, she waited for the gong that she could step off the plate. It came, she felt paleness and fear rush through her body. She looked at Buddy, the fast boy had already grabbed the belt and was running towards her. Jules grabbed a supply pack and she dashed into the forest with Buddy. They ran for what seemed like forever, then Jules stopped, saying she had found a spot to camp. There was a large tree. Only Jules had the skills to climb it so it was the perfect for her. Then, there was a smaller tree, with a hollow underneath. They picked some berries that Jules remembered from the edible plants station during training. Buddy found an orange tree, and picked some oranges. They were still green, but they were pretty good. Jules managed to trap a squirrel, and then killed it with her knife. Buddy found a stream, and filled some hollow rocks with water. The kids ate and drank, then put the rest of their supplies in the hollow. Then, Buddy curled up in a space between three large rocks, he was hidden, and protected from the cold air, and Jules climbed her tree. Then, they settled into a light sleep. It was dawn when the cannons went off. The bloodbath must have been bad. Ten cannons went off. It was still quite dark, so the anthem came on and the seal was in the sky. Then the faces showed off. The boy from 3, the boy from 5, both from 6, the girl from 7, both from 8, both from 9, and the boy from 10. Jules sighed and got up, she looked at her sleeping brother. The child was still hidden beneath his rock. Or was he... Jules got out of her tree. Buddy was gone.

"Buddy!" Jules screamed.

"JULES! I'M OKAY, COME LOOK AT THIS!" Jules was overjoyed that her brother was okay. But when she found him, she realized what he had found. The highest tree a person could ever dream of climbing. So high, Jules had a feeling she could see the whole arena from it. It took great skill, but by the time she got to the top, she could see it all. The Careers were at their camp. All the loot was still in the Cornucopia. Jules and Buddy had knives, and a little food, but the nights would get colder, the times would get harder, and a little Capitol food may be the most important thing for our survival. She saw the Careers. The two from District 4 were yelling at each other. She looked at Buddy. She looked at the Careers. Jules thought how great if we succeeded. It could be their victory. She looked at Buddy again. Yep, she knew they had to try.

She told Buddy her plan. It was simple enough. Buddy creates a distraction, he told her he had an idea. Then, Jules runs into the Cornucopia and get as many supplies as she could. They would after meet back up in their campsite or... home, as Buddy had called it. Jules and Buddy split up. They were going in different directions. A few hours later. Jules sat at the entrance of the Career's camp, waiting for Buddy's distraction. It wasn't long before he ran out there with three if the knives. Jules didn't hesitate. She ran to the Cornucopia, grabbed a purple backpack, a spear, a bottle of water, and some green pills, Jules recognized them as pills that could cure hunger for a few days. It would be useful if she ran out of food. Then she dashed back into the forest and ran all the way to the campsite. Then she stashed her goodies in the hollow, except for the water which she took with her into the tree. She drank a little, then put the bottle between two branches that she had been using as a shelf. When Jules woke up, she still didn't have Buddy back. She was starting to get worried, but stayed calm... She failed at it. After all, this was the Hunger Games...

Jules opened the purple backpack she had gotten. Inside was a blanket, some meat, some crackers, and a pair of night vision glasses. She placed the glasses and the blanket on her shelf with the water, and packed everything back up in the backpack, then she stuck it back into the hollow. Jules sat on the lowest branch of the tree, she liked the warmth of the sun. She started to calm down, telling herself that Buddy was fine, there hadn't been a cannon yet- Boom! The cannon went off. Jules panicked, she begged that it wasn't Buddy. Suddenly, the girl from 4 walked out of the bushes. She was holding a limp body. At first Jules thought it was her brother, but then saw it was the girl from 10, Patience, the one Liberty had wanted to kill before the Games even started.

"I know you are there," the girl said putting Patience.

"You killed a thirteen year old," Jules said bitterly, "And you are a Career."

The girl shook her head, "No I didn't, Gemick, the boy from 1 killed her, I saved her and ran, but I couldn't cure her."

"I saw you fighting with the boy from your District," Jules said, still quite suspicious, "Is that why you saved her?"

"I been wanting to leave Chase, Gemick, and Saffy ever since the Games started."

"Oh, how long ago did you leave them?"

"A few days , I was allying with two two twelve year olds until now, I brought Patience here since she wanted to die by the stream."

She said two twelve year olds. There were only two twelve year olds in the arena. The girl form 11 and Buddy.

"You know Buddy?" asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I can bring you to him," the girl said, "My name is Lea by the way."

"I'm Jules."

It took half an hour for Jules and Lea to get to the camp where Buddy was. As soon as Jules saw her brother, she ran to him, and they embraced tightly. Buddy introduced Jules to Connie, the girl from District 11. Without saying anything, an alliance formed between Jules, Buddy, Connie, and Lea. A strong one too. They all got to know each other. Connie told the others about Randy, the boy from her District. He was almost a brother to her. Connie knew he wasn't daed yet. She last saw him the day she met Buddy.

* * *

"It was Liberty, I swear, I didn't kill Randy!" Ruby screeched. Lea was holding a knife to her throat and Jules was clutching a spear. Ruby had inconveniently been found by Jules's gang, beside the dead bodies of Liberty and Randy. Connie was crying, and being comforted by Buddy. "I thought he might win!" she sobbed into Buddy's shoulder.

"Then why is Liberty dead too?" Lea taunted menacingly.

"I killed her, I did," Ruby sobbed.

"Trust her-" Jules stared but was cut off by Ruby's scream. A cannon sounded. Jules looked at Lea, shocked. But Lea hadn't killed Ruby, it was the boy from 7. The knife was in his heart before he realized it. Lea had killed him quickly. Thankfully, she was a fast thinker.

"Only the tributes from 12 died today," Jules said while the kids ate the last meal of their day. It was dark outside and the anthem was playing.

"That means that the only ones left are Saffy, Gemick, and Chase, the Careers..." Connie said.

"There are also us, so seven of us left," Buddy added.

"Should we break the alliance now?" Lea asked sadly.

Jules nodded, "There are not many of us left, we don't want to end up with just the five of us." The next morning, the kids separated. The alliance was broken.


End file.
